Time Come Round at Last
by LionessKeeper
Summary: Sometimes things than come to light that you hadn't planned on. Sometimes you find someone important.  Someone you didn't even know existed    Chapter Four now up
1. Into the Light

_Title: Time Come Round at Last__  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: All Sanctuary stuff not owned by me, please don't sue or retcon me. Oh yeah, Flo (Florence) is mine, pinch her without asking and you'll regret it, grrr. (I jest ^_^, but really, it would hurt my feelings if she would be used and I got no intellectual credit for creating her, so please ask if you want to use her). _

"_**He fought by instinct, but he could fight by head as well"**_

**The Call of the Wild (Chp. 3) – Jack London**

The aftermath of the devastation inflicted on the Sanctuary network was more and more evident for Henry every time he went to the lower levels. There was little or no room left to house abnormals from other Sanctuary bases devastated months earlier by the Cabal attacks.

They had been depending an awful lot on a hostel that had been set up for abnormals who couldn't just go about their regular routine because they looked different from others around them. But communication between the two places had been virtually non- existent in the last while. Dr. Magnus was going to talk to the two in charge to see what the problem was.

"I simply can't take any more abnormals in Dr. Magnus, I know you are stretched, but so are we" the woman informed her adding "Since my colleague disappeared, I have been left with the task of totally looking after the place, so basically it's all hands on deck"

"Your centre has been invaluable to us in the wake of what has happened, and I hope that your colleague will return soon" Dr Magnus replied.

"I hate to sound like a pessimist, but I do not think she's coming back, she and I set up this place after I left home, my foster father never much accepted me being an abnormal, I didn't want others to be in the same situation that I was in, and so we set up this place." She said adding, "It was great at the start, but we ran into problems, I was just looking over the accounts and she was in debt to an abnormal gang, I'm reckoning that's why she's long gone. I always had my doubts about whether or not she was able to handle everything; I guess I have my answer now" she said sadly.

"Well, we can try and take in a few more of your residence here, to try and free up space for you" Magnus told here. "That would be greatly appreciated, I have to admit, I don't usually deal with this side of things, and I deal more with the stuff in the background, electrics mostly" she told her.

A couple of days later Big Guy, Henry, Will and Two Faced guy came to the hostel to collect a couple of abnormals and bring them to the Sanctuary. It was total chaos in there; they found themselves tripping over abnormals to try to get to the back where the offices were. When they got there, they knocked on the door, she opened it quickly.

"Yeah" she said.

"Hi, we're here for the extra abnormals you have for us" Henry said.

"Oh, well follow me" the woman said pointing in the direction of the hall that they just came out of.

She whistled to try and get the bustling hallway to come to order, but there was no use. "Usually that's what does it" she said embarrassed adding "Usually my friend dealt with this" she told them.

"Hold on, I've something else up my sleeve which might work, although I don't like doing it all the time" she told them.

"Well, just get it done quickly" Big Guy said gruffly. She nodded, closed her eyes and turned to the bustling crowd before opening them.

"HEY" she said angrily, her voice growly, her face distorting slightly and teeth elongating before she turned back to normal again. The bustling stopped, all eyes were on them.

"Whoever volunteered to go into the Sanctuary, these guys are here to bring you to your new home" she said before quickly leaving them. "I'm going after her" Henry said adding "Just to see if she's ok, you can get these guys ready to come back with us". Big Guy watched after him as he left.

He knocked on the door. "Are you ok?" Henry asked her.

"Go away, it's not safe to come in" she told him. The door opened confirming that her warnings weren't taken.

"Get out" she told him in gruffer tone.

"Whatever you're going through, I'm sure you can get through it" he told her.

"Not this time, I thought I had more time to get to the outskirts of town to rage it out, but it seems my time has-"she stopped mid sentence, not a good sign he thought. Her scent had changed, that was defiantly a bad sign. Then he felt something grab his hand and spin him around, she had partially changed and was now bearing down on him, growling angrily.

"BIG GUY, HELP" he called out. He started to panic, in that time, he felt that side of him beginning to surface, the same as that which now stood in front of him. It was beginning to hurt him, and that was the entire trigger he needed. He partially changed growling back at her angrily. She quickly calmed down, as inhaling in she recognized the scent of one of her own kind.

"I'm sorry" he heard her say breathlessly as she changed back. . Big Guy stood behind her, watching, seconds before, he had rushed to try and help his friend. Henry slowly came back to himself.

"We're leaving" he said to Big Guy, who was standing behind her as he walked out the door.

"Thank you for your help" she said to Big Guy who was just about to leave adding "Is he going to be ok?" she asked.

"I don't know" was his reply and with that he left.

Dr. Magnus heard a knock on her door. "Dr. Magnus" she heard Henry say. "Yes" she replied. "The extra abnormals from the hostel have arrived. She nodded and he nodded back. "Is everything alright Henry?" she asked him. "Yeah" he replied gesturing "I have to go" she watched him leave.

A little later, as she was going down the hall, she met Bigfoot. "Hey" she called walking quickly over to him. "I want to talk to you about Henry" she told him adding "Did anything unusual happen at the hostel, he's been acting strange since then" she asked.

"It was that woman from the hostel" Bigfoot informed her.

"What was the problem?" Magnus enquired.

"She is the same as him" Bigfoot informed her.

She was a little stunned by this; she never at once thought that she would encounter another one like Henry; he was truly one of a kind. But now, with this woman, she wondered could any more be out there waiting to be found.

"Ok, well that could be a good thing. She could help him. Is she still at the centre? "She asked her friend.

He nodded.

"Well, we'll invite her here, I'll see if Will would mind helping out while she's gone" Magnus said.

"I'm sorry for any distress I may have caused to the member of your team; I was going through a tough time. I usually vent my anger and frustration away from here, it won't happen again" she told Magnus adding "It's just since Clara disappeared…" she said trailing off into her own thoughts.

"You worry for her" Magnus surmised.

The woman nodded.

"I have only ever had dealings with Clara, so you have to excuse me. What is your name?" Magnus asked her.

"My name is Florence Smith" the woman replied.

"That's a nice name" Magnus commented.

"Thanks, my foster mother picked it, my foster father didn't want me to stay with them, he was always distant with me" Florence replied.

"Florence, I came here to the hostel to ask you back to the Sanctuary, Will has agreed to look after the hostel during the day and leave you to close it at night, it will give you time away from it." Magnus told her adding "I would quite like to continue to have this conversation in less stressful surroundings for you"

Florence nodded. "Ok" she replied.


	2. Cruel and Kind

_Title: Time Come Round at Last__  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: All Sanctuary stuff not owned by me, please don't sue or retcon me. Oh yeah, Flo (Florence) is mine, pinch her without asking and you'll regret it, grrr. (I jest ^_^, but really, it would hurt my feelings if she would be used and I got no intellectual credit for creating her, so please ask if you want to use her). _

"You were saying at the hostel that your foster mother picked your name, and that your foster father didn't want you to stay with them, why? "Dr. Magnus asked her guest.

"I guess, I reminded him of a trek he took in an uninhabited mountain valley year ago.. Either that or he never liked taking home anything from his journeys. You see, he was Cabal, so he distrusted everything to do with the abnormal world, and he as a scientist believed that I was just there to be tested on as far as he was concerned" Florence told her.

"But, your foster mother stopped him from destroying you" Magnus queried.

"Yes, and took me in. Although I was permitted to take his surname, hence the Smith" she told her adding "Not that I would want to take his name, he was a cruel man"

"It must have been hard for you, living with him" Magnus asked.

"Yes, it was. But Mum would always make things better for me; they were really polar opposites of each other, she passed away a couple of years ago after I moved out" Florence told her.

"I'm sorry to hear, I would have quite liked to have met her" Magnus said.

"She would have liked you, she grew to hate what her husband was doing, and she had found out after I had left after that she had tracked me down and asked me to come home. It was the last time I saw her. I only found out that she had died when I read the paper one day. I was too late for the funeral" Florence told her.

"Why were you reading the obituaries anyway" Magnus asked.

"To see whether he died, only then I would have been safe. It was too dangerous for me to go back while he was alive, he would have captured me. He spent his whole life studying abnormals in the Protean and Neanderthal genus. He was trying to find a way to control them, he never believed that the Lazarus virus would work fully, he pressed all his hope on his life's work" she told her.

"So you ran away from home" Magnus surmised.

"No, I left for college. I just never told him where I got in. He always thought that I wouldn't amount to anything, that the only thing I would be good for would be science experiment, he was planning it since I first went to live with them, but I left before he could do anything about it.. Mum found out about what he was up to after I left. I actually got into Philosophy, she was quite proud. She tutored me at home for an hour each evening after school" Florence told her.

"And when did you first show signs of change" Magnus asked her.

"Around five years after I graduated" Florence told her adding "But I knew what to expect, I read up on what I was just in case I did turn, I always thought myself that I wouldn't because of each year that went by, but I was wrong"

"You mentioned that you like to 'rage it out', how do you manage that without being spotted" Magnus asked.

"When I was looking about for a place to base the hostel in the city, I chose that time to also find a suitable place out of town away from every thing" she told her adding. "If you don't mind Dr. Magnus, I'd quite like to get going, I have work to do"

Florence walked out of Dr. Magnus's office after saying goodbye to her. She met Big Guy in the hallway.

"Hi again" she said smiling at him. The Bigfoot nodded acknowledging her. "How is your friend?" she asked.

"Ok, could be better" he replied.

"Well, tell him I was asking for him" she told him. He nodded.

Not far away from where they were talking, Henry had been listening in on the woman and Big Guy. He didn't mean to, it just, sort of happened. He tried to ignore it, but he was slipping a little since his visit to the hostel.

He was not comfortable with what he became; he had always thought that what he was would just pass him by. However, he still changed. That doctor that had tested him knew about what he was, and knew how to bring it, as the doctor said himself "out into the open". And to his own knowledge, there was none of his own kind around, they were always sure to keep themselves hidden away from any human contact. He understood why they chose to do this. The more he went down the path of his life as an abnormal, the more he understood what Big Guy told him about the other side of him about how it was a blessing and a curse, there just weren't many like him that could understand what was happening to him.

A little later, Magnus knocked on Henry's room door. "Henry, can I come in?" she asked. "Yeah Doc" was the reply.

"I hear you had an eventful visit to the hostel" she told him.

"Yeah, well it happens" he replied adding "How can she be here, I thought my kind were hard to find now"

"Yes, well, it would seem that she encountered the same fate as you have had" she informed him.

"She was found, like I was?" Henry asked.

"It would seem so, she was found and raised right here in the outskirts of the city" she told him adding "She's coming back to the Sanctuary tomorrow, she feels really bad over what happened in the hostel and Bigfoot informs me that.."

"She was asking for me, I know Doc, I was listening, I didn't mean to, it's just, all my senses are in overdrive since it happened" he told her.

"I would like if you were with me when she comes to visit tomorrow." She asked him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Doc" he informed her.

"Well if you change your mind, she'll be here in the morning, and I won't force you" she told him before leaving.

The next day, Florence knocked on the door of Dr Magnus' office; Big Guy answered the front door of the Sanctuary and let her in.

When she opened the door of the office, her nose caught his scent before she saw him, although she did not let it show that she did. "Hello again Dr. Magnus" she said

"Hello Florence" she replied adding "You have met Henry Foss before"

"Yeah, unfortunately under more stressful conditions, and I am sorry about that" she told him.

He nodded. "It's ok" he replied.

"It's not really, I usually have more control, and I'm a bit embarrassed by my outburst" she told him.

"Well, the reason why I asked you back today is a little obvious, I have never really seen anyone else like Henry before now, and I'm afraid that as a scientist, my curiosity got the better of me" she told him.

They didn't like hearing this, and they tensed up a bit, both so much so that they seemed to be in sync with each other.

Both had some bad memories of being tested on, perhaps they both remembered it in a flash of memory. She realized her mistake on saying this.

"What I mean to by that is, you both are the only two of your kind to have integrate into your surroundings, sure I know about Henry, but I'm curious to know whether or not there are similar environs to his which have contributed to how you turned out to be the person you are today" she assured them.

"The person who always lost those around her who took care of her and was abandoned by the one person who she thought accepted her was her friend" Florence said sadly.

Then Henry did something that surprised Magnus, he reached over and caught hold of her hand. "You're not alone now, we'll help you" he said as he reassured her.

Magnus observed how suddenly Henry became protective of her in trying to let her see that there was someone there for her.

Perhaps, she mused, being the only one of his kind was something he had never thought of before because he pushed it out of his mind. But ever since he had first changed maybe this was something that he had thought more and more of, and only in the silence of the night, after his work was finished he would face the loneliness he felt.

Perhaps when he was faced with one of his own kind finally he found a connection with his life before she found him. The remnant of instinct unforgotten subconsciously left inside from when he was living wild on the moors, instinct which was now telling him that the woman beside him needed to be protected. She couldn't be sure, maybe it was all just Henry, she knew him nearly all his young life, but every now and then he still surprised her.

And as much as she tried to hide it, she couldn't but help feel intrigued over this new wolf and her effect on Henry.


	3. Hidden Nature

_Title: Time Come Round at Last__  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: All Sanctuary stuff not owned by me, please don't sue or retcon me. Oh yeah, Flo (Florence) is mine, pinch her without asking and you'll regret it, grrr. (I jest ^_^, but really, it would hurt my feelings if she would be used and I got no intellectual credit for creating her, so please ask if you want to use her). _

She pulled away from him quite suddenly. As if afraid to let someone get close to her, the sting of years of cruelty and abandon coming to the surface all at once, Magnus noted.

Things were awkward for a couple of moments before Florence went and stood up. She made some feeble excuse about heaving. Magnus agreed to meet her in two days again before she left.

Henry stayed in the office with Magnus. He was trying to push down the feeling of hurt and frustration, but eventually it won through and showed on his face. Sometimes, she still saw the lost little boy she found on the moors come to the surface, at these times in particular, it was hard to ignore.

All the time, he didn't look at her. "Henry, are you ok?" Magnus asked him. He looked at her and nodded."You have to understand that she isn't the same as you Henry, where you have had the upbringing here at the Sanctuary, she hasn't been so lucky" she told him. He nodded sadly.

Henry always found working on something in the Sanctuary, no matter how basic the problem was a release for him, he didn't have to think of what he was. However this time, he found it hard to do so. He couldn't but feel protective towards Flo, he didn't know why, because he barely knew her.

The next morning was fresh and crisp. Florence went about her work opening the hostel and making sure everyone was provided for, she was not due to visit the Sanctuary again until the next day until the next day, she resolved that that day she would finally get to do the much needed repairs in the hostel.

After that, if it wasn't dark, she would go to the outskirts to the wooded area and run, get the blood pumping, feel alive.

She finished her work early in the afternoon and headed to the outskirts of town, she decided to leave the repairs for another day it was too good a day to be indoors cooked up. He started off gently jogging to get a pace up, then she just went for it, her sense of smell catching every scent in the wood, she spotted everything, heard everything.

This time, she didn't come to the woods to rage it out, she went to be free.

She ran a long distance, each time pushing herself to the point of change. Then stopped to try and get control. She breathed in and got control, however she heard someone coming her way. Her sense of smell was in the middle of sensory overload, pinpointing the person's scent behind her proved to be a futile exercise. The safest thing to do was to get away quickly.

It became clear to her after a few minutes though that she was being followed, the pace of the person behind her increased and matched her own. She started into a heavy run, however she was tired due to exerting all her energy in the run moments before, her legs were as heavy as lead. At that moment she tripped and fell. She heard someone walking up behind her; she spun round to catch a glimpse of who was following her.

It was Henry.

She looked at him like she just got the fright of her life. But then her expression changed and softened, she felt rather embarrassed.

"Hi Henry" she said as she got up, she tried to prevent people from seeing this side of her. She felt a little angry at this and angrier at herself for giving into the beast in her nature.

"Hi Flo" he replied adding "I went to the hostel to see you but you weren't there, a resident told me you would more likely be up here" he told her.

"That would be Freddie, I found him here a while ago" she told him adding "Listen, would you like to go somewhere else to talk, it's getting dark" she told him.

"I'd like that" he replied.

They went back to the hostel to a kitchen that smelt of damp.

"Sorry about this" she told him adding "With everything going on, I'm a bit behind on my work"

"I could help, give you a hand sometimes if you like" he offered.

"That's ok, I'll deal with it, thanks anyway" she replied.

There was an awkward silence before either of them spoke again.

"I'm sorry for pulling away from you in Doctor Magnus' office that time, I'm not used to getting close to people" she told him adding "It's strange Henry, the wolf in me usually gets edgy when I come across my own kind, or those close to what I am, but with you, it's different " she told him. He nodded in agreement.

"It's the same with me, I mean, I couldn't concentrate on my work, the wolf wanted me to see you again, like it can sense something, or wants something" he said.

"I never felt like this before" she found herself saying before she cleared her throat, she felt embarrassed.

"Anyways" she said.

"Yeah, I better get going, have to get back to work" Henry told her.

"Sure. Listen Henry, if you like, we could continue our conversation after my chat with the Doc tomorrow" she offered.

"I'd like that" he replied with a smile.

They said their goodbyes and Henry went back home.

Florence closed the hostel; it was too dangerous at night to stay open.

The next day, Will came over early to help Flo with opening up the hostel for the day before she had to go to the Sanctuary to meet with Dr. Magnus again. Kate Freelander was with him this time. Flo left instructions with them before she left for the Sanctuary.

Big Guy greeted her again at the door. She went to Magnus' office and went inside."Hello again Florence" Magnus greeted her warmly. "Hello Dr Magnus" she replied.

"Henry is caught up doing maintenance on the EM shield, he hopes to be along later" Dr. Magnus told her.

"Where were you found precisely by your foster father?" Dr. Magnus asked her.

"I was found in the middle of a mountain pass, I don't know the exact location, I was never told. I think Mum thought that if I knew then I would go there and might not return" she told Dr. Magnus.

"And would you have?" Magnus asked her

"I don't know" Flo replied. Magnus looked at her, her demeanour had changed. She was less protective of her feelings, a confused helpless look registered on Florence's face Magnus noted.

Henry didn't make it to the office in time; he cursed the fact that scheduled maintenance on the EM shield had to be the same day that Flo was going to be there. Especially as he had said to her that he would be there. When he had finished, he rushed to Magnus' office, the door was slightly ajar. He saw her in that moment with a look on her face that he hadn't seen before, or even knew she was capable of. He felt the wolf part of him feel protective of her in that instant, he pushed that feeling right back down to the pit of his stomach. He knocked on the door and pushed it in.

Dr. Magnus looked up and smiled. Florence turned around at that moment, her expression softened and she smiled meekly at him. "Everything is sorted with the EM shield" Henry told Dr. Magnus. She nodded and gestured for him to sit in the chair next to Flo, which he did.

"Florence was just telling me where she was found" she told him. She was really fidgety.

"I'm sure that Henry doesn't want to hear about that" Florence said.

Is that all she think of me that I don't care about her he thought, he growled lowly. Magnus didn't hear this, Flo did. Flo reacted with fright at that moment, Dr. Magnus reacted to this. "Is everything ok Florence" she said as she suspiciously eyed Henry for a moment.

A lump began to form in Henry's throat. She's going to tell her, I know it Henry thought.

"Yes, everything is fine, Dr. Magnus" she lied.

Henry looked at her, she didn't have to do cover for him, but she did. "I think it would be best if you two talk with each other alone" Magnus told them. They both looked up at her rather startled. "I will of course ask you back here again Florence, but for now I feel that it would be best if the two of you get acquainted with each other" she told them.

They went out and walked to the Sanctuary garden. They walked along passed the giant shrubs and flowers and an herb garden that which always made Henry sneeze when he passed it.

He brought her to a bench in the garden, they both sat down. There was an awkward silence before Henry resumed their chat from the previous night.

_EDT I have formatted the text, I hope it flows a bit better and that the dialogue is easier to follow. Thanks to melissaadams22 for spotting that, applied the changes to future chapters, not just to these three chapters, more chapters coming soon. _


	4. Common Ground

_Title: Time Come Round at Last__  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: All Sanctuary stuff not owned by me, please don't sue. Oh yeah, Flo (Florence) is mine, please ask if you want to use her. _

"I tried to keep that part of me away, like it happened to me in another life" he told her.

"Me too" she told him.

"But then it just started happening to me, I didn't like it too much at first, but I'm slowly coming to terms with it" he told her adding "Man, I can't believe I told you that, I barely know you" he told her adding "It's just, you have one of those faces"

She chuckled. "I get told that an awful lot"

"When you pushed me up against the wall at the hostel, just before…well y'know, I smelt something that I hadn't smelled for ages" he told her adding "Ok, too much information" he said with a chuckle.

"No, it wasn't really, the same thing happened to me, must be a common HAP smell or something" she told him adding "I'm sorry, TMI on my part" she said with a grin.

"I'm thinking we're somehow going to have a lot of that for a while" she said with a grin.

A little later, Florence and Henry were in the computer lab when Will joined them.

"Ok, from what I asked of the regular residence of your hostel, a new resident has been asking a lot of questions about the place" he told her.

"Well, we usually get question asked by new residents, that's normal" she told him.

"He was asking about your room at the back of the hostel" he told her.

"Ok, something new, I admit. But things have been so mad this weather, could be nothing." she replied.

"Well that's not all, I went to my old precinct and called in a favour, he had a record relating to gang involvement" Will told them both.

Both of them perked up when they heard that.

"Well, that can't be good" Henry surmised.

"Nevertheless, I have to go back and close the place up for the night, I can't let this stop the work that needs to be done there" she told them both.

"You're not going back there, it's too dangerous" Henry told her.

"Henry, I appreciate your concern. But I'll be ok" she told him. Then she looked at her watch. "Speaking of which, that's one job that I have to get going to" she told them both.

She moved to go and leave them both, but she felt Henry's hand grab her arm, accompanied by a low growl. She looked at him; by the look on his face he was clearly worried about her.

"Henry, I'll be ok. I promise' she told him adding "Please let me go"

He let go of her arm. "You call if there is anything wrong" he told her.

"Yes Mom" she teased as she walked out the door. A small smile came to his face, before he ran up to the door.

"And don't talk to strangers" he shouted. There came an inaudible answer from the hallway. Henry chuckled and walked back happily to his workbench and began to start working on his desktop.

"Are you Ok?" Will asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be" replied Henry adding "Why are you asking?"

"It's just the way you're acting with Flo..." Will said.

"It's nothing; I was just concerned about her" he said with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

Henry looked up from the desktop. "Yeah" he replied rather irritated.

"Ok" replied Will and with that he left him

She went back to the hostel, and prepared to close up it for the night. She went to close the door when suddenly it was broken down. This caught her by surprise; however she did not want to change to expose what she was to them. When they came in, they went for her; she was picked up and flung into the next room by one of the larger abnormals in the gang that entered the hostel moments earlier. She forced back the change that was threatening to rip through her own body. However, before she lost control she was found by the large abnormal which had thrown her moments earlier. He picked her up and pushed her hard against the wall. She felt her anger well up inside her and she roared at him, she felt her muzzle pushing out of her face before she stopped herself. This she found, made him angry with her and he punched her, knocking her out. The gang continued to search the place, when they couldn't find what it was that they were looking for, they bundled a few frightened residence of the hostel into the back of their van and drove off.

He had tapped into the security grid and got up the security camera in the hostel. He was worried about her going back to the hostel on her own; he had gotten to know her the last couple of days. Now that it was realised that one of the abnormal gang had in fact infiltrated her hostel posing as residents, it worried him even more.

And then he spotted the carnage, the gang had been at the hostel already, they were too late. He scanned the building, his panic rising in his gut as he searched, and then he saw the body.

It was so hard to make out whether or not it was Flo or not, he did not like the look of this. And then suddenly there it was, baiting him to change to use his instincts and abilities to try and find out. He held it back long enough to inform Dr. Magnus about what was going on, she sent him with Big Guy and Will to investigate. He went to the hostel with Big Guy and Will; he was agitated and was finding it hard to focus, many of the times Big Guy had to help him to keep control of himself. As he came closer to the hostel he got Flo's scent, it was mixed in with the smell of blood. He went in and found her by scent, she was breathing, still alive. He was relieved, however something inside him made him want to protect her. So much so that Big Guy had to force him away from her.

He growled as he did so. He watched closely at Big Guy as he patched her up.

"Henry, go get the stretcher from the van" said Will to his friend.

Henry went out the door reluctantly and went to the van to get the stretcher. They brought her back to the Sanctuary and brought her to the infirmary. After making sure that there was no other damage Florence may have taken in the scuffle, Dr. Magnus then took her bloods and made her comfortable in one of the guest rooms in the Sanctuary.

Later she found Henry at Florence's side. "Henry, we need to talk" she told him.

"Ok, but can it wait Doc, am kinda busy" he told her.

"I'm afraid not" she told him


End file.
